


R&R 假期与游憩

by Furrrball



Series: Loaded March 重装行旅 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: Excalibur的奖励是两周假期，但假期可不只是愉快玩耍。Arthur决心要让小队时刻准备，面对指挥官们马上要丢来的任何一场任务。也就是说，他们要与老友重聚，要了解匪夷所思的真相，也要学着信任Merlin。（WIP 1/15）





	R&R 假期与游憩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R&R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251615) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 

> 作者注：  
我不拥有Merlin(TV)的角色版权，也不从之盈利。  
这是《重装行旅》系列的第三篇，不论是英式词汇还是军事术语都未经校对。所有错误都是我的责任。  
预警：这是一篇军事同人文，会出现军事暴力情节。
> 
> 译者注：  
作者Footloose太太非常非常善良，给了我整个系列的授权。可以长期持证上岗了！耶！  
感谢最好的Beta酱Captain_17。美好都是Footloose太太的，所有错误都是我的。  
分节翻译，beta后会放出。

整整一周，Merlin都在努力放空大脑。

这实在不容易。只要他没在巡逻，只要他没在帮司务长吼刚来的新兵、责备他入伍第一天就搞坏了设备，只要周围没人……

他努力转移自己的思绪，想点别的。但明明已经竭尽全力，大脑的齿轮却还是像仓鼠的跑轮，无穷无尽地转个不停。

幸运的是——或者说不幸的是，取决于Merlin从哪个角度看——Arthur好像有什么神奇本领，一到Merlin快要崩溃的时候，就忽然出现在他面前。Arthur会冲他嚷嚷，让他清理床铺，把毯子上散落的零件都收起来（“我可能还要用呢！”“干嘛用？科学小实验吗？谁都知道你是个书呆子了，Merlin！”）。或者会告诉他别再瞪着天花板，干点有用的事，比方说，嗯，把晨练之后换下来的脏衣服送去洗衣房（“我们不是有二等兵干这事吗！”“他们今天又没出现，所以我才让你去。赶紧的，Merlin，别把整个帐篷都熏臭了。”）。再或者，Arthur就那么云淡风轻地走过来，裤子勾勒出翘臀的曲线，橄榄绿的衬衫绷在胸前。然后他坐在Merlin对面的床上，对玩扑克的队友们说，“加我一个”，结果Merlin就只好看他一眼，又看他一眼，最后移开目光，假装没从书页顶上悄悄地瞄着Arthur的身体。

大部分时候，放空大脑还有点用处。可现在，他们坐在飞往诺霍特空军基地的飞机上——归途漫漫，他们已经换了三趟飞机了，因为从基地出发回家休假，照例没有直达航班——Merlin脑袋里的跑轮就又开始转了。

他知道自己该看看书（跟大家玩牌那天他假装看的是同一本），但是短短三十分钟里，Arthur已经在过道里来回走了两趟，所以Merlin没办法放空大脑，也有一半是Arthur的错。

他当初同意借住在Arthur家的时候，脑子里都在想点啥？

Merlin琢磨了五分钟，想到两个答案。要么就是脑子里啥都没想，要么就是当时某个其他部位代替了脑子。

“所以我还没问呢，”Gwaine说着，滑进了Merlin身边的空座。“你啥计划来着？”

“你问了好吧。问了十亿遍，”Merlin又看了一眼书。他手指压着的页面，还是意大利转机前折角的那一页，看起来这会儿也很难再往后翻了。

“那你说了没？”

Merlin长叹一口气。“说了啊。说了十亿次了。这么说吧，第一次你在用纸团打架，我就知道你没听进去；上段航班上，你径直站起来，跟着那个空军学员就进了厕所，我也理解你没听进去；但是刚刚在航站楼里，你明明听得全神贯注的，因为Owain在旁边呼声震天，再没第二个人跟你讲话了。”

Gwaine倾身看了过道对面的Owain一眼，他瘫开占了一个半座位，又在打呼噜。或者说，还在打呼噜——Merlin不确定他起身上飞机的时候，有没有醒过来。

Perceval坐直了一点儿，扭头越过靠背看着他们。“你不知道吗？Gwaine可是注意力缺陷症的招牌人物。”

“我跟你说，是招牌中的招牌，”Gwaine反驳。“谁能抵挡这等美貌？”

Gwaine挥手指了一下自己的身体，还冲着脸画了个重点。Merlin得承认，Gwaine确实是个挺好看的小伙。乱蓬蓬的棕发虽然剪成了军队式样，但看起来就像名牌造型师的手笔，而不是营地屠夫造就的惨案。他的双眼总是带着笑意眯起，一开心就闪闪发亮。他的微笑明亮亲切，却也有一种源源不绝的神秘魅力。还有，跟队友们一样，他的身材也好得很。

Gwaine有一点点淘气，有一点点花心，神气自得又爱好冒险，就像从海盗电影里走出来的一样。

谁跟他在一起都会觉得幸运的。不过不会是Merlin。

“我们可都抵挡得好好的，”Perceval说。他转过身来，双臂趴在椅背顶上，低头看着他们。他的脑袋撞上了头顶没用的小灯泡，还有没用的小风扇。

“你们根本不知道自己错过了啥。不过对Merlin来说还不晚。我会把他掰过来的，”Gwaine反击道。他转向Merlin。“再跟我说一次。你啥计划来着？”

“送我妈去机场，去看我舅舅，还有盯着你们不惹麻烦，”Merlin说。

而他没说出口的是：等我有空的时候，我不会去想那两个跟美国人一伙的妖怪，不去想我们要面对敌军里的巫师，不去想我怎么能保住大家的性命、还不露出马脚。但最重要的是，我要记得深夜自慰的时候咬紧枕头，因为我最怕的就是Arthur听到我在做什么。

Merlin不知道自己更担心的是哪一条。至少那两个叫Aulfric和Sophia的家伙还没发现他有魔法。他之前不知道——现在也不清楚——为什么Daly在讲Aredian和Mordred的能力的时候，要说成是什么科技产品。中情局特工是在骗他们上钩吗？还是说美国人不知道魔法的事？可是在通报会上，Aulfric和Sophia明明就坐在他们身边，他们又怎么可能不知道？

“不不不，”Gwaine夸张地说。“这可不够。等等啊……”

Arthur又从通道走过来，Gwaine偷偷伸出手，一把将他拖了回来。“Arthur！Merlin戴红围巾可满一个月了。你觉得咱们是不是该——”

Merlin被Arthur蓝得像热带天空一样的眸子钉在原地，看着他得意的浅笑，一时忘了呼吸。

“我可没忘。包在我身上，”他的话音一时有点像Morgana，吓人又神秘，好像在暗示Merlin快点打开舱门跳下飞机。无伞跳伞恐怕都没有Arthur的计划来得危险。

“先生，我们马上就要降落了。请您回到座位上来。”一个漂亮的金发机组学员站在Arthur身后，冲他扑闪着睫毛，速度跟蜂鸟的翅膀似的。

Merlin忍住一个呼之欲出的白眼，也咽下一声绝望的呻吟。显而易见，Arthur喜欢的不是男生，因为他冲她暧昧一笑，温柔地说，“当然。不好意思。要是可以的话，稍等我一下，我得把这些家伙安顿好。”

机组学员朝他一笑，往机舱前面走去。

“记住。今晚是去酒吧，明天是家庭时间，后天所有人集合跑步，然后我们去健身房训练。再之后，是Lance家的早餐，足球赛，还有……”Arthur指了指Merlin。

“完美，兄弟，”Gwaine带着笑说，Perceval伸长手臂，安慰地拍了拍Merlin的肩膀。Merlin感到一阵恐惧滑下脏腑。这恐怕不是飞机下降的关系。

Arthur坐回自己的座位上，Perceval坐下扣好安全带，Gwaine在Merlin身旁的位子上伸着懒腰。“听起来这是你们的惯例安排？”

“你知道是怎么回事，”Gwaine打量了他一会，挑了挑眉。“兄弟。从我们组队开始，每次回家就都要做同样的一套。做完才算是回了家。而且，也没人愿意破坏传统。”

最后几个字也带着一点熟悉的威胁，你最好也别试。Excalibur跟别的特勤小队没什么两样——每一个士兵都是这样。每个人都有自己的秘密，有点不敢打破的小迷信、小仪式，生怕也会一起打破把他们带回家的小小运气。

Merlin没这种东西。很多年之前，他曾经有过。口袋里的一枚硬币，军帽沿里的一串电话号码，早晨穿衣服的动作，装配军备的模式。但是所有这些小小的仪式都已经跟大部分队友一起炸成了碎片，也几乎一起带走了他。

他看了一眼Gwaine。狙击手冷静的面孔下，却在紧张地抖着腿，膝盖在走道里上下颠动。Owain继续打着呼。Perceval抻开手臂，咕哝着抱怨座位太窄。Arthur坐在他们身后某一排，听了谁的笑话而大笑出声。

Merlin对自己微微笑起来。或许是时候了，他可以建立起一点新的迷信，新的仪式。不管Arthur谋划了什么东西……还能坏到哪儿去？

降落，通关，填表——不是他们的常驻营地，所以多填了好多表——然后上交军械。等到一切手续办完，时间已经过了午夜。

队友们叫车的时候，Merlin偷偷溜开，找了个电话。铃响了三声，才有人应答。

“Gaius舅舅！实在抱歉把你叫醒了，可是——”

“我的孩子！你回来了！——”电话那头一阵窸窸窣窣，然后他妈妈的声音传来，看来是打赢了电话争夺战。他一点不惊讶；只要她乐意，下手就可狠了。

“Merlin！”

“妈妈！我本来没想把你吵醒——”

“哪有，我还没睡呢——”

“——但是我们刚刚才降落——”

“——就等着你打电话——”

“——我想打电话跟你说，我坐地铁过去——”

“——告诉我你什么时候能到——”

“——然后借Gaius舅舅的车送你去机场——”

“——送我去机场……”

他们一起停住了话头，不约而同地静了一会，又一起大笑起来。Merlin先停住了笑声。“妈妈！就按约好的，咱们明天见。快去睡会吧，好不好？”

“小伙子，一分钟都别迟到。Hannah打包票说会给我占个座，但是Meredith有可能又偷偷摸摸混进旅行团里来了，她明明成天抱怨个不停，说就算八匹马也拉不回来。我才不能让那女人把我的座位给抢走了。”

Merlin扬起嘴角。“不会的，妈。”

“喔！Will打过电话了，问你什么时候降落，我就跟他讲了。希望你不介意。他说他也不知道能不能过去。你应该给他打个电话。他说你调走之后，他闲得都要长毛了。”

Merlin忍住一阵失望。要是能见到Will就好了。小队虽然越来越像家，但有些时候，他还是觉得自己像个外人。他从骨子里渴望身边有懂他的人，就像Will那样，明白他的沉默，知晓他的秘密。然而，有一半的时候，他都觉得自己像要炸成碎片，身边却没人能把他重新拼好。“我会打的，妈。明天就打。你是想整晚上都跟我打电话，还是想去睡会觉，恢复战斗力，好在飞机上跟宿敌大战一场？”

这句话叫Hunith一下子碎碎念了起来，直到电话那边的Gaius硬邦邦地打断她，把妹妹送上了床。“Merlin？”

“嗯，Gaius舅舅？”

“别迟到。拜托了。”Gaius的声音很疲惫。每次跟Hunith牌龙卷风打过交道，他都是这么疲惫。Merlin轻声笑起来。

“不会迟的。晚安。”

他挂电话的时候，Arthur在走廊那头看着他。像之前盯着Merlin的时候一样，他的眼神照例有点奇怪。他问，“没事吧？”

“没事。就是给妈妈打了个电话。”他冲Arthur耸耸肩。“你懂的。家里的规矩。”

“规矩，”Arthur轻声说，有点失神，仿佛没听到Merlin的话，而是陷进了自己的思绪里。但他一下子又回过了神，冲身后指了指。“说到规矩。我们要去酒吧了。走吧。”

这儿不是他们常驻的军营，也不是他们常去的营郊酒馆。但Merlin发现，这也不是什么陌生的地方，因为Excalibur小队只要能搞到休假，都会回家来。喝酒，家庭团聚，训练，早餐，足球——这才是他们假期仪式清单的开头，头可断、血可流，清单项目不可落。第一轮酒归Arthur买。

“敬我们又回来一次，”Arthur只说了一句，举起了啤酒，所有队员在庄严的寂静中喝光了酒。直到酒杯叮当作响地落回桌上、Owain打了个响亮粗鲁的嗝，寂静才被打破。显然，这些也都是传统。Perceval一把推倒了Owain，让他砰的一声摔在地上，差点把大家的酒杯都砸落。

“喂！”

“你打嗝打我耳朵里了！我好几周都要一直听海浪声了！”

“谁叫你自己脑袋长得像海螺，”Owain反击道，边爬起来边拍拍衣服。“你脑袋空空如也，也不是我的错。”

“我可不敢肯定，我总觉得里面至少有几颗小石头，每天咔啦咔啦的，”Lance说着喝了一口酒，藏在杯子后面笑了笑。

Gwaine走到Perceval身后，侧着头看着他的脑袋，皱着眉一副认真的样子。“嗨，Perce，摇个头。”

“干嘛？”

“看看谁说得对啊——Owain还是Lance。来嘛，摇一下。我说不定能听到咔啦呢。”

Perceval翻了个白眼，还是好脾气地左右摇了一下头，期待地看着Gwaine。

“呐。啥也没有。”Gwaine一不做二不休，还在Perceval头上敲了一下。“空的。”

Perceval一下子站起来，居高临下地看着Gwaine。Gwaine一脸的笑容，先是一副你知道我开玩笑的呀的样子，再是你才不会打我呢对不对，你太爱我了，然后急转直下，变成了卧槽！。他低头躲过Perceval的大手，闪在人群身后，躲着Perceval。

Merlin看着他们追了几分钟之后，就跑到台球桌前拿起了竿，不由得笑了起来。

Leon买了第二轮酒。这应该是什么无声的信号，因为营地酒吧的兔女郎走近了他们桌，停在近可触及的地方，让队员们欣赏她们艳星一般的诱惑身姿。大部分队员都没瞧一眼，因为家里有妻子和女友，但最大胆的几个姑娘还是往近凑了又凑，直到几乎坐上桌来。

Merlin眼看杯子要摔下去，赶紧挪了开去。

“Arrrrthur，”一个姑娘撒娇地说，往他膝上坐去。她头发倒是染成了金色，可发根还是黑乎乎的。Merlin瞄了一眼Lance，Lance默默地推开了另一个姑娘；他又瞄了一眼Leon，Leon趁自己还没被抓住，一边坏笑，一边往台球桌去了。Merlin鼓起勇气，瞄了一眼Arthur。Arthur一脸无聊又无奈，好像在忍最后一会，好不失礼貌地把膝上的一团东西摘掉。

“我没想到还能再见到你，”那姑娘还在撒娇。“你上次来是什么时候来着？”

“俩月之前，”Gareth抢答道，还数着手指。“不对，都快一年了，是不是？天呐，Arthur，你刚刚不是还在说，上次我们在这降落的时候，你玩得有多开心吗？”

“对，我谢谢你，Gareth，”Arthur用的是“请体会言外之意”的语调，这句的言外之意，显然是你干嘛帮倒忙。Merlin躲在酒杯后偷笑了一下。

“你这次得带我回家，”姑娘接着说，在Arthur的膝头扭来扭去。这可不是个问句，连建议都不算；这是个命令，不过这种命令对Arthur可没用。

Merlin这辈子还没有这么想打一个姑娘过。

“我跟小伙子们玩呢。你要是不介意的话，我们还要聊天，你不如……”Arthur抬起下巴，一脸快走的意思。看那姑娘毫无去意，Arthur又加了一句温柔点的，“晚点再过来。”

她倾身过去，在Arthur唇上漫不经心地吻了一下。樱桃红色的唇膏蹭在了他唇间。还没等Arthur决定要回吻她还是推开她，她就起了身。损害已经造成，目的已经达到，她满脸胜利的笑容——猎物已经被标记，要是哪个兔女郎还敢来她的地盘，可就要倒霉了。

Merlin看不懂Arthur的表情是震惊，讶异，还是困惑。他的注意力都沉浸在Arthur被那个吻沾染的唇色上，绝望地拉着自己的思绪，免得一路往不可救药的方面想去。

等她终于走了，Arthur看向Gareth。Gareth越缩越小，像是想藏进酒杯里去，但还是满脸笑容。Lance藏着一抹坏笑，Gwaine和Leon也走了过来。Gwaine扬起眉，看着Arthur拿餐巾擦着唇膏印，四下一望。“我错过什么了？”

“大腿舞，显而易见，”Merlin说，用一根手指点着Arthur。

Gwaine嗤笑一声。“显然是想给我跳的。”

“她归你了，”Arthur说着，朝她的方向摆摆手。

Gwaine打量着她，一点没掩盖自己的兴趣。“放你身上也是浪费。”

Arthur看了Merlin一眼。Merlin不知道是酒吧里的灯光太昏暗，还是自己的眼神出了问题：Arthur是脸红了吗？但这一眼转瞬即逝，Arthur转开了目光，Merlin又是一阵摸不着头脑。他知道又有些什么事情，其他队友都明白，但他不想问。

他只是喝了一口啤酒。

“你没打电话，也没写信，”Merlin身后响起一道熟悉的嗓音，他赶快放下酒杯站起身，而Will还在继续讲那句怨妇的台词，“你连酒都不给我点。”

“Will！”他俩张开手臂、紧紧相拥，又同时放开了手。Merlin的微笑变成了大笑。“妈妈说你觉得自己来不了啊。”

“这事就咱俩知道，兄弟。就当我没来，好不？我只弄了张几个小时的通行证，Sam——那边那位就是Samantha，”Will指着一个穿飞行员制服的漂亮棕发姑娘，Merlin这才意识到，Will穿的是营内军装。“让我搭了个便机，等她装完供给，再让我搭飞机回去。所以她一吹口哨，我就要乖乖回去，不然我就被困在这儿，马车就要变南瓜了。”

“所以说，她是仙女教母，你是灰姑娘咯？”Merlin坏笑。

“滚蛋。要这么说的话，我是白马王子，你才是那个穿高跟拖鞋摇摇晃晃的丫头，”Will哼了一声。他看着Merlin身后，做了个手势，“所以这群人都是谁？”

Merlin转过身，一只手拉着Will的胳膊，让他凑近桌子。他从左到右介绍了一圈，最后说的是“这是Gwaine，Leon，Arthur还有Leon。那边护着酒杯的是Gareth。Owain和Perceval跟其他队员一起在台球桌那边。这是Will，我的铁哥们。”

Will一点头，越过杯山酒海，跟每个人握了握手。Merlin注意到他有意把Arthur放在最后，握手的时候还捏得特别紧，关节都发白了。Merlin暗暗呻吟——Will对任何一丝权威的存在，都怀着天生的恨意。不管Arthur有没有注意到，他都没开口。

“你也是特勤队的吗？”Gwaine问道，朝Will的臂章点点头。

Will在Merlin身旁坐下来。“对，‘艺术家’团，还要执教六个月。Mawls Gibson调去前线了，他们就把我调来教狙击学校。你是狙击手，对吧？”

Gwaine看了一眼Merlin，笑了一下，点头说，“算是知道怎么用瞄准镜吧。”

Leon一口啤酒喷了出来，边呛边咳嗽了起来。Lance递给他一张餐巾，Gareth则抹了一把满脸的口水，嘟囔着“我谢谢你啊兄弟”，往男厕所走去。

“我耳朵好像出毛病了。我听错了吧？”Leon边说，边伸一根手指掏着耳朵。“Gwaine这是在谦虚吗？”

“我听着像，”Lance说。

“操，兄弟，你赶紧把医疗包拿过来，给他查一查。我觉得他可能有问题，”Leon说。

Gwaine冲他俩竖起两根手指。“说得好像我敢炫耀一样，这可是代替Mawls的人。你们知道Mawls的射击纪录是什么概念吗？你们知道要是有人能代替他，那他的纪录得是什么概念吗？”

“我也就能打中个一二环吧，”Will说着耸耸肩，结果这回是Merlin喷出了一口啤酒，呛了起来。

Gareth命途多舛，刚走回来，一口啤酒就又洒在他的衬衫和裤子上。他猛地一停，低头看看自己，抬头瞪着全桌人，怒问，“逗我呢吧？又来一次？趁我还没弄干净，还有谁想再来一次的吗？”

Lance递给他一块薄薄的鸡尾酒方巾。Gareth用两根手指拈起来，扬着眉，看着Merlin边咳边试图道歉的样子，第二次往洗手间去了。全桌人还在哄堂大笑。

Will和Gwaine对视一笑，不约而同地举起手，击了一下掌。

“你们两个，”Merlin说着，朝他们挥着一根手指。“你俩相处起来也太邪恶了。别逼我把你俩拆散了。”

Will又瞥了一眼Gwaine，眼睛里闪着Merlin再熟悉不过的光。他端起Merlin的杯子，喝光了残酒。“那咱们就请你离场吧，正好我想听听你的光辉事迹。”

“喂，那是我的，”Merlin抗议道。

“现在变成空的了。去买杯新的。顺路给我也买一杯，不着急——”

“不行，不行，”Merlin看得懂每个人眼睛里那种捕食者的光芒——特别是Arthur的。“我才不要把你和这些人留在一起。他们会找你问我的事，你的嘴可太松了。我才不会让这种事发生。你需要成人监管。我有个更好的主意。你跟我一块去。”

他站起身，一把拎住Will的后脖颈，把他跌跌撞撞地拽离吱呀作响的椅子。直到他们点了酒，Merlin才松开手。他还点了第三杯，给Gareth赔个罪。

“看着人都挺好的啊，”Will评论道，靠在吧台上。“不过他可不一定。”

他就是Arthur。Will用手指指着谁，Merlin不用看就知道。

“他也没那么差啦，”Merlin说着，没理会双颊隐约的热度。

“没那么差？咋回事，你突然喜欢上他了？每次打电话，你都要唠叨十分钟混蛋上尉的事。他真人就跟你说的一样傲慢自大。我都不相信他怎么能那么对你，也不相信你干嘛忍了。你怎么不——”Will在空中扭扭手指，意味深长地挑眉，然后把话说完，“——给他内裤里抹点浆糊之类的？”

Merlin犹豫了一下，望着Arthur的侧脸。他肯定盯得太久了，因为Will忽然睁大眼睛。

“不会吧。”

“啥不会吧？”

“不会吧。绝对不行。你不能……不能跟他？天呐，Merlin，他可是你的直属长官，”Will嘶声说，压低音量。

“不是那回事。不管怎么样，他取向也不在这边，”Merlin说着，感觉到五脏翻滚着酸楚。他在吧台上抱起臂，低头看着杯中的泡沫。

“只要他知道好歹的话，他就不该搞这边，”Will说着，朝酒保放下的一杯酒伸出手去。Merlin吹口哨叫Gareth过来，把第三杯递给他。

“你超好的，兄弟。不过下次记住往下咽，好不？不然就搞得乱糟糟的。”Gareth边嘲笑边举杯，然后转身回了桌。Arthur扭头看着Merlin和Will，但Merlin假装没看到。或者说，他努力假装没看到。

“你就只需要睡个小伙，把多余的精力排出去。你有两周呢，对吧？每天晚上睡一个。要么两个。也替我睡一个，”Will等到Gareth走远听不到了，点唱机的音乐重新响起来，才开口说。他瞥了一眼那桌人，但没往回走。

Merlin翻了个白眼。“行，没问题，只要你高兴，我睡半个伦敦都行。”

“因为另外半个伦敦是要留给我的姑娘，”Will说。他打量着Merlin，目光锐利，把他想藏东西的都剥了开来。“那你还在烦心什么呢？”

“就咱俩知道，好不好？”Merlin问。他扬起双眉，用这个表情确保Will认真听话。Will放下酒杯凑过来，专心致志地点着头。Merlin改用威尔士语说下去，音调低沉柔和，“你记得学校里那些混混吧？Cadoc，Bryn，Tris之类的？你有时候跟他们一块玩，对吧？”

Will点点头，Merlin继续说，“他们一直念叨的什么新世界秩序，你还有印象吗？”

Will转过头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Merlin，说，“你是指那种邪教玩意儿？说我们这代人要取代其他所有人？”

“都是胡说八道的，对吧？”Merlin看着Will咬紧下巴、眯起眼睛，心里一阵不安。“Will，说吧。你都知道点什么？”

“你问这个干嘛？在那边听到他们的事了？”Will随便一扬下巴，意思是Merlin做前线任务的不管哪边。Merlin的表情肯定泄露了什么，因为Will骂了一句脏话，然后说，“保密权限都见鬼去吧。秘密和新秩序都见鬼去吧。从来没想过那种冒牌政治笑话一样的邪教，能坚持这么久，或者搞这么大。”

“Will！”

“我对他们一无所知。至少现在不知道了。从他们把你头朝下赤条条绑在操场上那天起。”

Merlin全身一缩。“多谢提醒我。”

“是啊，就特么是你的错，非要他妈的做个书呆子。从你的数学超过Tristan那天开始，他就恨透了你。他虽然是个混混，但他丢掉奖学金其实是因为你。而你保住了蛋蛋的唯一原因，就是我那天被留堂了两次，刚好那时候路过。”

“我的蛋蛋和我未来的伴侣都不胜感激，”Merlin干巴巴地说。“所以，要是你不知道他们的事情，谁知道？”

“我不清楚。你想跟Tristan聊吗？还是Bryn？我听说Bryn刚从局子里出来，Tris可有点出息了……他们肯定想跟你叙叙旧——或者还想再玩一次，头朝下赤条条，刀架在某些部位的游戏。不对，等等。我想到了。Freya。”

“Freya？”Merlin脊背上流下一道寒意，径直站了起来，差点把酒杯碰倒。他好久没想起过Freya了，不由得感到一阵内疚的刺痛。她从小到大一直很不幸，性格粗暴的父亲，日日酗酒的母亲，上学穿的裙子像是麻袋一样。这还不是她唯一的麻烦。那天Merlin碰见她满手是血、脚边倒着一只死羊的样子，才把报纸上牲畜死伤的消息跟Freya联系到了一起。“她干嘛跟他们混在一起？”

“你走了她就跟Bryn约会了。我记得大概是过了两周吧。你知道的，你走了之后她哭了好久，他安慰她来着。我都不相信你居然没跟她讲过你是弯的。我敢打赌她喜欢你喜欢得一塌糊涂。”

Will不知道Freya怪兽的那一面——Merlin能想到最准确的描述，就是那种B级片里拙劣的狼人——也不知道Merlin跟她待在一起，其实只是为了自保。只要他能帮Freya保持冷静，那怪兽就不会现身。

“我不知道，”Merlin轻声说。他确实不知道。他以为他们只是好朋友。他们沉默了一会，他的内疚重逾千斤，沉沉地压在肩上。他揉揉眼睛。Freya跟Bryn在一起。“她还跟他在一起吗？”

“对，差不多吧，”Will边说边抿着啤酒，从眼角看了看Merlin。“你觉得呢？她可能愿意跟你聊。想让我弄来她的号码吗？”

“你能吗？”

“可以吧，”Will说。“你会小心的吧？我是说，Bryn的脾气可没变好。”

“我也不是个书呆子了，对不对？”Merlin哼了一声。“我会小心的。要是其他办法都没用，我还能给他短裤里来点浆糊呢。”

Will笑了起来。他转身朝酒保挥手，又要了两杯。“你懂的，我们该回你们桌去了。再待一分钟，混蛋上尉就要给我后背上瞪出洞来了。”

Merlin皱起眉，回头朝桌子瞧了一眼，但只看到Arthur伏身在桌面上，跟Leon小声说着什么。


End file.
